


Halcyon

by twentyfivepercent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Style Exercise, is grass a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyfivepercent/pseuds/twentyfivepercent
Summary: There is a humming in the summer grasses of the Reach.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> I love sansaery beyond healthy levels, and so here she is. I hope you enjoy reading this, and if you don't hey that's great too. The grass don't judge.

There is a humming in the summer grasses of the Reach. The grasses tell no one, but they know the truth in most things. They know when the rains will come and they know the tailor’s son likes dandelions, but does not pick them, and there is a lady that loves the tailor’s son for his gentleness, but will not tell him. But on this afternoon, they hear a story they have heard before, but do not tire of. The grass does not tire, but on afternoons like this, the grass may lean a little closer to hear the sweetness of the story. 

There is a girl who is a lord’s daughter and a sometimes queen. The grass has known this girl since she was very small, and she has changed, but the grass sees her, and most else, the same. She was the one who picked a white flower daintily from the grass and whispered an apology they almost didn’t hear. (They always hear) She gave that flower to a brother who looked so much like her then, and he smiled brightly enough that the flower forgave them. Loras was his name, and the grass does not know where he has gone. 

For a time, the girl wore black and did not pick flowers. She would sit in the sun and lay upon the grass and say she loved being home. The grass knew they were the girl’s home, should she return to the dirt with them. She said there was no place like this, and the grass agreed, because it was true. The girl had not lain on other grasses in foreign meadows alone like this. The trees told them the girl had not been back alone for a long time, and had not been like this in longer. The water told them they were the first to taste her tears in a long time. 

The time before the girl wore black and cried, she did not come to the grass for a long time. The stones and cloths and men were the ones who had stories about her. The stone and cloth and flesh did not know the girl as the grass had. Because the girl had not thought the grass listened, and was far more careful with her words elsewhere. The grass listens. When the stones had told the grass that the girl had been married to a king the first time, the grass knew it was a ploy. That king was her brother’s love, and the girl wanted the Dornish girl that braided her hair once. Once she took the Dornish girl to the grass and kissed her until she fell asleep beside her lover. The grasses did not tell, the grasses do not tell. 

So when the cloth whispered to them that the girl had married another king, the grass knew that the girl did not mean to marry kings. She only meant to be queen. That she had told them. So when the men said that the girl had married yet another king, they knew it would not last. It did not and after the boy king, the girl came back to them. She came back in black, then, and they did not see her brother anymore. The grass saw her daily after she returned to them. The girl would say she did not want to be anywhere else and the grass would listen kindly. The grass would ask for the sun to shine gently and the rain to wait when the girl was there. Sometimes they did not listen, but the girl always came back to the grass. When the girl started picking flowers again, they did not bother the sun and rain anymore. 

Soon after she started picking flowers, she brought another girl with red hair with her. The trees told the grass what they had heard from the ice and steel. The ice had said the girl with red hair had been born in snow and had returned a different girl. The steel said kings had hurt her with steel before, but now it crowns her head and lines her spine. The grass had never met the ice, but they could see the steel in the girl. Though not always. 

When the girl first brought the red headed girl to the grass, that was when they saw the most steel. They talked in whispers, and they did not lay down as most did. The girl they did not know left without their flower picker, and they both did not return for a while.

The one with fire in her hair came one day to pick flowers. She did not whisper an apology, but she did smile so sadly the flowers forgave her. She sat on the grass and told them the flowers were for a girl she wanted to forgive and not forget. She did not come with steel that time, and the grasses did not know her well, but accepted her tears because of what it had heard from the trees. That girl weaved the flowers together into a crown gentler than metal and set it on the grass. She said she wished it could be her crown, but it could not, and she left the grass. 

Both girls came to the grass the next time, and the girl wove another flower crown. She told the other girl it was for her. The grass knows it was for both of them, but the grass does not tell. 

They come often after that and the grass is reminded of how the girl they knew looked before she wore black and loved a Dornish girl. When they kiss, this afternoon, (the grass has been waiting) they do so sweetly and gently and purely. The girl who wore black does not grieve that day and the girl who wears steel in her posture disrobed for the moment. They fall asleep in the grass when they cannot kiss or cry or talk anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that was nice because I like to think Margaery and Sansa go live in Highgarden and never feel sad emotions again unless they want to. If you liked it please leave a kudos or comment because that provides dopamine and my brain does not naturally produce that.
> 
> Please ask me to write anything so that I have some motivation to write this new year.


End file.
